


The World Will Come Crumbling Down

by teaflavouredtazers (okayburgerballz)



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Swearing, hidgens is hannah's father figure, showstopping number, uhhh idk i'm blanking on the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayburgerballz/pseuds/teaflavouredtazers
Summary: After the events of Black Friday, Emma takes her group to the heavily protected house of her biology professor, Henry Hidgens. So when Hannah Foster is haunted by the memory of Ethan Green and Lex is too numb to protect her, Henry takes a new role. But the Black and White is still cooking up plans, and Hidgens is the perfect target for your favourite fwendy-wend to bring on the next big... show stopping number.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Hannah Foster & Henry Hidgens, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Howard Goodman/Henry Hidgens, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Tim Houston & Tom Houston, Xander Lee/John McNamara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Tomorrow Will Come Today

**Author's Note:**

> woah what's this? i haven't written fanfiction since my warrior cats phase 3 or 4 years ago but man it's good to be writing again. so take my baby, the world will come crumbling down. also go watch black friday if you haven't already. you need to for this fanfic to make sense. also. mind my grammar and writing skills lol i'm not the best but i'm trying

"Shit."

Emma Perkins's eyes widened as the sound of an explosion filled the air. The group of people filled with chaotic panic, with people pushing past Emma and the small group of her companions, almost knocking them over. Paul Matthews grabbed his partner's hand tightly, to which she reacted with surprise. But he didn't seem to care. He grabbed the hand of young Hannah Foster, who was using her other hand to hold on tight to her older sister, Lex Foster. There had been a nuke sent from Russia, but it had just missed Hatchetfield and landed in Clivesdale, thank god. Still, that didn't mean they had much time left. They had to get to where they were going, and fast.

"EMMA, GRAB TOM!" Paul shouted, and Emma complied. Tom Houston, her brother in law, was holding Becky Barnes, his high school sweetheart very tightly. "NOW LET'S GET TO THE CAR. I THINK WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO MAKE IT IN TIME." He began to run in the direction that they had parked the car, but Emma held him back.

"Paul... do you mean my car?" Her voice trembled a bit as she spoke. Paul looked confused.

"Of course. Who else's?" Paul made eye contact with his favorite barista as she sighed deeply. Tom let go of his sister in law's hand and touched her shoulder gently.

"We can take the sedan if you need-" But Emma knocked his hand off and grabbed it again, motioning for Paul to keep going.

"We should be fine. I think there's enough space. Besides, I can't leave Tim in there." Paul took the hint and kept moving, but Tom was shocked.

"You brought my SON?" Emma didn't even look at Tom when he yelled this. She just kept tugging him along as she yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? LEAVE HIM ALONE IN YOUR HOUSE?" Emma snapped, but when Tom froze, she took a deep breath and kept walking. "Sorry. Got a bit annoyed. Anyways, Lex, can you ride shotgun? Paul isn't the most... concentrated. Need somebody who can actually pay attention." Emma chuckled a bit, and Lex joined in. But Paul looked slightly offended, which made Lex and Emma laugh even more.

"Got it, Miss... Perkins?" Lex said as she watched Emma whack a woman wearing a cat sweater aside and Paul gasp a bit.

"Emma's fine. Tom and Becky, sit near Tim. Paul, sit near Hannah- oh, and Becky?" The ginger woman looked over at Emma intently. "Make sure Paul doesn't screw up." Becky giggled and nodded. Suddenly, Emma shoved Paul. "Babe, over there." She pointed to a relatively shiny silver car. Paul looked over at Emma, flustered.

"Babe?" Paul questioned, and Emma blushed beet red. 

"Nevermind that! The car is right there! Lead us there, dumbass." She turned his body toward the silver vehicle and he obeyed, although still in awe from the pet name. "Idiot." Emma giggled as they reached the car. She let go of the hands of Tom and Paul and dug out her car keys from her pocket and unlocked the car. "Get in." She swung open her car door, getting in the driver's seat, and Lex mirrored her, getting into the passengers seat. Just then, Tom noticed his son banging on the window frantically. He inhaled deeply and swung open the door, grabbing his son in a tight hug. Paul, Becky and Hannah all slid into the car silently. Everybody put on their seatbelts.

"...D-dad?" Tim Houston's voice trembled, and Tom looked down at him.

"Yes, my boy?" He carressed his son gently.

"Where are we going?" He sniffled. Tom smiled gently.

"Somewhere safe, Timmy. I promise." Tim seemed to have calmed down. He didn't even flinch when the car started up and began to move.

But Hannah Foster was a different story. The girl was trembling. Paul was sure she wasn't when she got into the car. She began mumbling.

"Bad timing. Blue. Wiggly. Number. Space. Professor... Ethan? Lexi, Lexi I'm scared." But Lex didn't hear her. Paul reached out and placed his hand on Hannah's shoulder, but she pushed it away. He looked disappointed. All of a sudden, Becky Barnes spoke gently.

"...Banana?"

"Don't. Call me that." Hannah snapped. Becky retreated a bit.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. But can I tell you something?" Hannah shrugged. "I... I have a hunch that you're gonna like this man, okay? So don't be scared..." But Hannah was 'asleep.' Becky sighed, and the car was silent.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ey. John." A mysterious voice chuckled.

"Wilbur. Just because Black Friday may be over doesn't mean I can't stop you-"

"Why does that matter? You're stuck here, McNamera. With only your best fwendy-wend."


	2. There is No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives at Professor Hidgens's fortress and Lex discovers something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh. won't do very many notes unless i feel like i need to. also sorry for the god awful summary
> 
> fun fact- i write out all the chapters on paper before revising them, typing them out and posting them!!!

After an abnormally long drive for something that was just on the other side of the city, Emma pulled over onto a secluded road that none of the adults (other than her of course) had even heard of before. 

"We're here." Emma parked the car and unlocked the doors. Paul smiled a little bit and reached out to lift Hannah up, but she had woken up, and pushed him away.

"Nuh-uh. I want Lexi." The girl shook, and her sister sighed from the front seat. 

"I'll take care of Hannah from here, Mr. Matthews. After all, she is my little sister." Paul shrugged as Lex opened her car door and got out. She opened the door nearest to Hannah, undid her seat belt, and scooped her up, placing her on her hip. Tom did something similar with his son, and Becky, Paul and Emma silently got out of the car. They started walking, with Emma quickly overtaking the others to lead the way.

"Follow me." She said, her voice low. Tom rolled his eyes, holding his son close.

"Who else would we follow? You're the one who brought this man up." Emma huffed and ignored her brother-in-law, grabbing Paul's hand tightly as they continued to walk along a narrow sidewalk towards a rectangular building that looked like a post-apocalyptic fortress. No doubt about it, this was where the professor lived. 

"Here we are..." Emma shook a bit as she balled her hand into a fist and gently tapped the door.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

A loud, angry voice of a man shouted back.

"Who is it?"

"P-Professor Hidgens?" Emma's voice was shaky, and she jumped when she heard a gun cock from behind the door. Hannah whimpered and clung onto her older sister even tighter.

"Don't lie to me! I'm Professor Hidgens." Emma let out a shaky giggle while the rest of the group looked confused.

"...It's Emma. Emma Perkins?" There was a sudden THUD on the ground as the door unlocked and opened.

"Who's with y-y-...." The man was in his mid 50's or early 60's, and he wore a black turtleneck, gray pants and a brown jacket. He made eye contact with Hannah, and you could see his heart soften a little. Without questioning the rest, he opened the door wide and let everybody in. Tom looked at the old man as he walked in and his eyes lit up.

"Professor Hidgens! Remember me? Tom Houston? God, you were such a good professor in high school!" When everybody entered the building, the professor shut the door behind him and huffed.

"I try to forget. You and Miss Barnes having make out sessions in my class? Star quarterback but not star student." Tom's eyes widened, embarrassed. Tim giggled, but Becky was not impressed. The man seemed to ignore them, and continued to speak.

"So. I heard about the shopping debacle. Did the nuke...?"

"Nah. It hit Clivesdale." Emma shrugged. She seemed to have loosened up a little bit.

"Fuck Clivesdale." All of the adults (and Lex) said in unison, which made all of them laugh. Henry Hidgens was the first one to snap back into it.

"Just as I suspected. And I think that... Wiggly doll was behind it all. I'm sure of it. That thing was practicing mind control! It's like it was some sort of... god."

Henry Hidgens continued to ramble on, but Hannah Foster's attention fixated on his face. She was watching every movement of his mouth, every blink. She recognized him. She... needed to know more about him. This man... would save their lives. She was sure of it. Wiggly- no. Webby. Webby told her so.

Lex looked over at her younger sister, concerned. She set her down on the floor, but the young girl's attention didn't waver. 

"Banana? What's wrong?" Lex asked gently, but Hannah still didn't look at her sister. She did answer, however, with one word.

"...Ethan?" 

Lex's eyes widened, and her brain flashed with images of fire.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He was still in the mall last time I saw him. He's smart enough to have escaped, but where is he? Hannah, we have to go back for him- then we can make it to Cali, the three of us, we can be even safer-" Her breathing was shallow and panicky. That was when Hannah finally looked at her, with emotionless eyes and a blank face.

"No. He's dead." Hannah's voice was monotone. Lex's eyes grew even larger.

"Hannah, didn't I fucking tell you NOT TO LIE?" She extended her arms and shook the small girl back and forth.

"Not lying. Black and White. Cineplex. Wiggly. Stabbed. Burned with the rest." Hannah showed emotion this time, her voice wavering and tears starting to fill up her eyes. Lex let go of her shoulders, and she turned back to the professor, who was still rambling on, unaware of what was happening between the sisters, fixating all of her attention on him once more.

Lex, however, was sobbing even more. "Shit. Shit, fuck, no no no no no. Hannah please no..." She fell onto her hands and knees, letting the tears fall as her voice trembled.

"Guess that settles it. No more Cali, huh?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh. He knows." A deep voice muttered, as the figure it was attached to looked into a mirror of some sorts.

"Does that mean that he can be my newest fwendy-wend?" A frightening, higher pitched voice attached to two glowing eyes asked.

The other figure nodded. "You'll love this one."

Another man approached. "You never told me you kept somebody."

"Do you think he really died? I just did it to provoke that girl. To further my plans." A smirk from the deep-voice figure.

The second man seemed angry. He pulled something out of his pocket and cocked it. A gun.

"I'm done with you, Wilbur. I just want to go back home and see my husband. And this girl needs your goddamn prisoner back." He pointed the gun at the other man.

"Don't bother, John. That doesn't work here." Sure enough, the second man shot the gun and the bullet flew away, not hitting anything and just floating around in the void.

"You're stuck here with me, buddy. And there's nothing you can do about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the scene we wanted but didnt deserve, lex finding out ethan died.
> 
> ALSO IM HYPED FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!!! IT GONNA BE COOL AND QUITE LONG. ALSO I'M REVEALING SOMETHING


	3. Friday Is Black For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lex shatters, Hannah finds out some more about the somewhat familiar professor, and in the black and white, Wiley's plan progresses. Also, Hidgens reunites with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Black Friday song lyric titles in a row? Wow very creative!!! also. mega lex angst this chapter btw, also TW mention of alcoholism and past physical and mental abuse.

When Henry Hidgens had finally stopped rambling about the day's events, he proposed that all of the adults went to the bar for a drink. They agreed, and Tom set his son down next to Lex Foster, who was now sitting on her knees, physically and emotionally numb. Hannah stood up and followed after the adults, specifically the professor, but Lex was hurting too much to stop her. In fact, she didn't even see her sister leave. Her head was full of ways she could have saved her boyfriend.

But she didn't. She didn't save him.

Maybe if she had just quit the shift, none of this would have happened. She, Hannah and Ethan would all be safe and ALIVE in California. Maybe if she had stayed with her boyfriend and her sister, she would have finally gotten to tell Ethan that she loved him. Maybe he already knew that. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that she didn't see the point of starting a new life if Ethan wasn't in it-

"E-excuse me, Miss Foster?" A high pitched voice snapped Lex out of her thoughts. She was so shocked she fell off her knees and was now just simply sitting on the ground.

"Ah! K-kid. You talkin' to me?" She turned towards the source of the voice- Timothy Houston. He looked concerned, a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah. Are you alright?" He asked gently. Lex shrugged.

"Why the fuck does that matter? Lost somebody important to me. Bet _you_ don't know how that feels." She snapped at the little boy. He flinched away, trying not to get teary eyed.

"A-alright. Never mind then." Tim swiftly stood up and rushed after the adults, to where he found a closed door. He began fiddling with the knob, leaving Alexandra Foster more or less alone with her thoughts, for the better or for the worst.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hannah Foster first entered the bar, none of the adults noticed that she was there. And that was good. It gave her enough time to find a hiding spot.

She didn't actually fall asleep on the car ride. No. She was talking to Webby. Hannah had almost cried tears of joy when she had seen the giant spider, because she hadn't seen Webby since the Wiggly doll called her a "stupid bitch." It was safe for Hannah to assume that the monster had killed the spider, right?

Wrong.

Webby was alive.

But the mother of the Foster girls was not.

Elizabeth Foster. The worst mother in history. Chronic alcoholic who refused to get help. She had put Hannah and her sister through so much....

So it was only right to quietly whisper to the Wiggly doll to make sure she died before Tom Houston took it away.

She had told Webby to do it many times before, but after a while, she finally realized Webby wasn't capable of physically hurting others. Only bearing the news.

But Wiggly was.

In fact, that was the one good thing the doll ever did.

Get rid of HER.

Lex didn't know her mom was dead, although Hannah was sure she would be thrilled.

Only Hannah.

Because by technicality, Hannah Foster was the one who killed her mom.

The thought of it made her smirk.

She started to laugh.

Suddenly, she saw a pair of feminine legs approaching her hiding spot.

Crap. Bad idea, BAD IDEA!

She ducked even further in, and when the face of Becky Barnes appeared, looking around Hannah's hiding spot, the young girl was practically invisible. The nurse shrugged and walked back to her boyfriend, and the adults continued to talk. This time, Hannah decided to listen to their conversation. Tom Houston seemed to be telling a story.

"So anyway, Becky brought me into the Cineplex- that's a movie theatre, Professor-"

"I know what a Cineplex is. But I'm certainly surprised that you do, considering you almost failed English class." Henry Hidgens snapped, and Tom made a squeaky noise.

"Y-you didn't even teach that class!" Tom sounded flustered as the professor chuckled.

"I have my ways, Houston." Professor Hidgens had a smirk in his tone. Tom let out a sigh as his girlfriend Becky chuckled, and continued his story.

"As I was saying, she brought me into a Cineplex to fix my wound, and we watched this god awful movie. Something about Santa Claus becoming a teenager to... reconnect with the youth or something?"

The professor let out a gasp. "Santa Claus Goes To High School?"

"Wow, Professor, for a shut-in, you sure know a lot about today's events." Emma chuckled.

"Well, how could I not have heard of that movie?" The man sounded offended. "I wrote half the music for the damn thing, after all!" 

All of the adults let out a collective gasp. 

"Oh my god, Henry, you have GOT to be joking!" Becky Barnes broke out into laughter. Hidgens scowled at her.

"We are not on good enough terms for you to call me that, Miss Becky Barnes." The woman's eyes widened as she frowned and shrunk into her seat, but the professor ignored her.

"Back in college, me and the boys loved musical theatre. Almost too much to bear. So when How- I mean... Leighton came up with the idea for that stupid movie, he asked me to write some of the score, and I couldn't say no." The old man looked proud. 

Hannah couldn't help but smile. She hadn't managed to go see the movie, but she was glad that it wasn't quite as good as Ethan made it out to be. She probably hadn't missed much. Her face fell. Ethan. She could feel him here. And she knew Lex needed him. She shook her head a little bit. No. No more Ethan thoughts. Listen to the conversation.

"Did they keep the opening number?" Professor Hidgens sounded excited. 

"I- I think so?" Tom still sounded a bit embarrassed when he spoke up, but kept talking when the professor didn't interrupt him. "Is it the one that started like... jingle jangle jingle jangle jingle jangle-" Tom's voice hushed to a whisper as he started 'singing' when Hidgens broke into song.

"RING A LING DING!" His voice sounded surprisingly young, and it was very powerful.

"WHEN THE BELL RINGS!" The adults all seemed surprised as well.

"IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME 'TILL CHRISTMAS BREAK-" Tom Houston butted in after the professor finished this line.

"Hallelu, Hallelu, Hallelu, Hallelujah- Candy canes in my bag-" He certainly was not quite as good as the professor, and his voice was quieter. The professor looked at his least favourite student with disgust.

"Please never sing again." He scoffed, and Tom sighed. Becky butted in.

"Tom, doesn't he sound just like the man who played Santa?" Hannah decided to stop listening after that. Boring. She decided to look over at Paul and Emma to see what they were doing. Paul was holding Emma tightly, and Emma's breathing was shallow. She was whispering to him, but Hannah couldn't quite make out the words that she was saying. All she knew is that Emma didn't look happy. Paul seemed to be calming her down, though. Suddenly, she heard the door open, and footsteps followed. She ducked even further into her hiding spot. She didn't know who it was, but it couldn't be Lex.

"DAD!" The voice of Tim Houston called out, and he rushed towards his father. Tom made a surprised noise.

"Tim? My boy, why are you in here? What's wrong?"

"Miss Foster needs help. S-she's not okay, she might get hurt, follow me..." Tim sounded nervous. Hannah gasped. Lex? Oh no. She shouldn't have told her sister that Ethan was dead...

Tim pulled Tom out of his seat, and Becky got up after him as they followed the young boy. Henry Hidgens waved Paul and Emma off. 

"You follow them too and go help the girl out. I'll tidy up." Paul and Emma nodded compliantly, Paul helping his... girlfriend up and kissing her gently on the forehead. This definitely calmed her down, because Hannah could see the woman loosen up as the couple left.

The professor began to hum to himself as he tidied up the bar.

That was when Hannah decided to emerge.

"E-excuse me? Mr. Hidgens?" she squeaked.

The man jumped, causing him to drop and shatter a glass he had in his hand. That scared Hannah a lot. She was on the verge of tears, and the old man saw it. He hopped over the broken glass and ran over to the little girl, trying his best to calm her down.

"No, no, don't cry, don't cry... it's alright. I do things like that all the time." He wiped the girl's tears with his sleeves. She seemed to be feeling better already.

"T-thank you Mr." She smiled.

"So. Miss..." The professor prompted Hannah for her name.

"Hannah Foster." She replied.

"Miss Hannah. Why are you here?"

"...do you know anything about a boy named Ethan Green?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LEX! LEX, NO I'M OKAY, HANNAH THAT WASN'T THE REAL ME! WE CAN STILL MAKE IT TO CALI!" 

A young boy writhed in the chair he was tied to as Wilbur Cross stood above him, crunching an apple menacingly.

"Ethan... would you please shut the fuck up? You'll never be set free if you don't." Wiley smirked. The boy scowled.

"Bring me back to them. They're all I have. Please."

Wiley laughed. "I've got so much more I need to do with you first, Green."

The boy was in tears. He had obviously been squirming for a while, as he had finally managed to break the rope enough to get a fist free. He swung the fist at Wiley, and it hit him on the shoulder. But the man didn't seem to be affected.

"Nice try. We'll fix that up later. In fact, I'll let you take a break." He untied the rest of the rope and let Ethan free.

"Just know. You cannot leave here until I tell you. It's impossible." Wiley grinned. Ethan scowled as he ran off.

As Ethan got further and further away from Wilbur Cross, he got closer and closer to John McNamara, until they finally ran into each other. They both saluted.

"General." Ethan smiled. "What have you found?"

"...boy, I think I might have found us a way out."

Ethan Green and John McNamara grinned widely at each other before embracing, in tears.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...thank you for telling me what you know, Mr. Hidgens... I trust you." Hannah Foster smiled gently.

The professor nodded. "Of course. Now. How about we go help your older sister?" He took the young girl's hand as she nodded enthusiastically. She definitely seemed a lot happier than she was before, and they exited the bar together.

But before they could check up on Lex, the door buzzed. "...Hannah, stay here." Henry looked panicked as he let go of the young girl's hand, and her face fell. 

"A-alright?" She sat on the floor, scared as the professor walked up to the door and cautiously opened it.

"Hello, Henry Hidgens." said the man on the other side of the door, his voice trembling.

"O-oh! President Goodman, I wasn't expecting you, I-" Henry Hidgens' cheeks flushed bright red, but Howard Goodman waved his hands to silence him.

"No, no, cut the formalities, Henry, we deserve it. Also... it's ex-president Goodman. Preferably Howie." Both men cracked a smile as Hidgens let Howard Goodman into his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this one was fun to write 
> 
> Also i'm crying, because robertstanion, the cool person who inspired this fic, gave it kudos? Ty rlly made my day!!!
> 
> we're pretending tom doesn't have dylan saunders' voice for this chapter, kids because i feel rlly bad for insulting it but hidgens roasts are gold so i will sacrifice that


End file.
